What We Could Be
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: Jane is tired of being alone. No vampire seems to want a 'child' for a mate. Alec is in the same boat. Jane decides to show him that someone is capable of loving him regardless of his small stature; his sister. This story is a continuation/adaptation of vampireisthenewblack's oneshot,'What We Can Be' and is licensed through Creative Commons. (See inside for details.) *Twincest*
1. What We Can Be

**AN: Okay, so I have some major credit to give here. First, an offical credit because this first chapter was written as a one shot called** What We Can Be **by** vampireisthenewblack **who licenses under Creative Commons, so I have to do the same in order to legally use their material.**

This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

 **This means that if you want to** **share, remix, translate, or create derivative works** **from any part of this story, (including both the first chapter which I didn't write, and the future chapters I will write) you can do so,** **provided you link to the author(s) of the portions you are using, don't make money off it, and apply the same license to the work created. (The license is free, you just use the appropriate source code found on the** Creative Commons Website **.**

 **...And it looks like fanfiction won't let me link directly to anything, so you'll just have to search it. Sorry!**

 **And now for the usual disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I think you already knew that one :-D**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: This story is TWINCEST! Don't like, don't read!**

 **This first chapter is pretty explicit, I will be toning it down a touch when I take over in Chapter 2. But either way, it's RATED M for a reason. Just because these characters are young, doesn't mean the audience can be!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: What We Can Be**

One delicate finger lingers on the rim of a vase older than we are. I'm not quick enough to save it before it falls to the floor.

The fine dust of broken pottery hangs in the air. I watch from the couch as Jane sweeps through the centre of the room, a rustling object of silk and velvet, and sends the particles swirling away.

"I cannot bear it," she cries, as she tears a tapestry from the wall. "She was my only hope that our youth was not the cause of it, but we are alone, Alec! Left behind as all others find companionship."

Once, Jane admired Chelsea. Once, she called her friend. Now she will hate her as she hates the wives, as she hates all the women here who have men to share their lives and their bodies.

I scoff at her. "Chelsea is much older than ourselves, Jane. She waited two and a half millennia to find a mate. We have plenty of time."

Jane narrows her eyes at me. "You are deceiving yourself. What woman would have you?"

I sniff, but she is right. We are ancient, but eternally adolescent. I am shorter than any vampire woman I have ever met, even those far more ancient than myself. Any that look younger than ourselves are destroyed. Neither Jane nor I have felt an attraction to another vampire that is anything remotely like a mating bond.

Instead, we share a connection with each other, by necessity, for where else would we find affection? After all, we shared a womb in the very beginning of our existence, one that grew these gifts within us that make us so very valuable to the Volturi.

We are precious jewels. We have lived a thousand years, and still we are treated as children that must be coddled and protected.

Jane sinks onto the couch beside me and places her hand on my chest, fingers splayed wide. It is a comfort.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is rough, her breath quick. "I cannot help but think of it. It is the same for me. I am too small, too slight, for any man to look upon me with desire. What I would not give to be soft as she is. No man will ever want to touch me."

I pull her into my side and hold her tightly, hoping to offer what comfort I can. I stroke her face, her cheeks and hair.

"You understand, Alec. We are alike, my brother. I understand you as well."

She is quick. In a moment her lips are on mine and then gone. She pulls back and with wide eyes studies my face, tipping her head to the side, examining my shock.

She does it again.

This is not the kiss of a sister for her brother. There is sensuality in the brush of her lips against mine, in the touch of her tongue to my upper lip as she pulls away and again tips her head to the side. She is curious, experimenting, desperate in a way that makes her brave and reckless, but I cannot allow it.

"Jane." I push her away, shaking my head, unable to find the words I need.

She reclines back on the couch beside me. "Alec?"

"I am your brother. You shouldn't do that."

She frowns, and her lips pout, quivering. "I'll do anything I like. Aro says I may. He won't judge us, and no one else needs to know." She reaches out and again places her hand upon my chest. "Were you not aroused when I spoke of Chelsea? I know you were." Her hand slides down, over my stomach, lower.

I stand and back away from her, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"She'll never look at you like she looks at her man. I hear that he is endowed in ways that you could not hope for. She'll never want you, and one like him will never want me." Her face falls, and her eyes glisten though she will never shed a tear. "None will want to touch me in love or lust, Alec. You and I have only each other, remember that."

My heart softens toward her and I wish to offer comfort. Not of the kind she wants, but I cannot leave her in such pain.

"Please," she begs, and she reaches out her arms to me, so I sink back down into the cushions and hold her close.

"Imagine her, if you will," Jane whispers. "Imagine it is her you touch. Her soft curves your fingers glide over, her warmth you enter. Dear brother, offer me the kind of comfort I can get nowhere else." Her hands flutter at my chest, sink down to the level of my waist, and her little fingers tug at the fastenings of my breeches.

"No, Jane." I shrink away. What she asks of me is against all natural and unnatural laws. Despite my horror—she is my own sister, my flesh—my own inferior member stiffens.

"Think of her," she answers. "Think of Chelsea. Of her softness and her full hips. Close your eyes and imagine her fingers wrapping around you, her lips on yours." She kisses me, and my eyes fall closed. I can almost pretend that the fingers wrapping around my length—for the first time not my own—belong to that woman, that full-grown vampire, and I moan.

"Touch me," Jane whispers against my lips, and her tongue darts into my mouth. I obey, nervous fingers reaching out, touching her face, her throat, her shoulders, gliding down over the gentle swellings that rise above the stiff silk of her dress. She arches into my touch, moans into my mouth, pushing at me, tugging at me, pulling, and cursing the youth I had when I was changed I spill my seed out over her fingers.

The room comes rushing back, and with it, the gravity of what I have done. I look up, shocked, into the wide eyes of my sister. "Do you see what we can be to each other?" she asks.

Horrified, I pull back from her, trying to cover myself. I'm ashamed of my weakness. I've used her for my own pleasure and I'm disgusted.

I stand, stammering an apology, but she follows, twisting her fingers in the fine cloth of her skirts as she wipes my semen from her hands. She has a gentle smile on her face, a wondrous smile. "But don't you see?" she asks, stepping closer as I back away. "It can't be wrong. You and I are two halves of a whole. All we have is each other. We are the only ones who can satisfy one another." She presses me against the wall, her hands on my shoulders, her lips grazing my cheek as I turn my head away, straining to keep my lips from hers. "Give in," she whispers, and her hands slide down my body.

I twitch as she touches me again. "Don't, Jane. Please."

I feel her lips curl into a smile against my face. "But you're hard again, Alec. You want this."

My body betrays me. As her fingers wrap more tightly around my length I moan. She's right. I want to give in. I want to surrender.

"I want to know what it feels like," she whispers, then she takes my earlobe between her lips. Her tongue moves from side to side, flicking, teasing.

"What?" I ask, knowing I shouldn't, because anything that comes from her mouth must be wrong, forbidden, but I have to know.

"I have to know what it is like to take a man into my mouth," she whispers.

I moan and thrust into her hand involuntarily. "I... Dear God... Jane..." I try to protest, but all I can do is stare down at her as she sinks to her knees, her hands on my hips, holding me firmly to the wall. I feel her breath on my cock, cooling the wetness at the tip before her tongue darts out to lick, and I can't watch anymore.

My head hits the wall behind me and I close my eyes. My fingers dig deep into the ancient mortar as her mouth surrounds me and her lips slide down my length. Her tongue flicks and teases, stroking me until I cannot think beyond the pleasure.

I lose myself, lose any concept of right or wrong. We kill for blood. We take what we need to survive, and we do as we are bid by Aro, who saved us from the fires. We torture and we conquer, but never has all that has gone before seemed so benign as now.

I don't care. The pleasure is too great. As her tongue and lips drive me mad, I know I cannot stop this. I will not stop this. I will take what she offers, and if I am not already damned, I will burn in hell for this, and still I will not stop.

She hums around me and I cry out at the sensation, but then it is gone. I look down as warm air hits my exposed cock.

Jane sits back on her heels and smiles.

It takes all my strength not to reach out and force her to take me back inside those lips. As she rises to her feet, that smile still upon her lips, she holds out her hand to me, and I take it.

I am weak, pliable with the promise of what is yet to come. I let her lead me back to the couch, let her push me down into the soft cushions. She pulls my breeches down to my thighs, and my cock juts forth, still slick and wet from her saliva.

The smile slides from her face as she looks down at me. "I want to know," she repeats. "I want to know how it feels to take a man inside me."

Then she lifts her skirts, places her knees either side of my thighs, and lowers herself.

I feel slick wetness of a kind I have only wished for before. I feel soft folds that promise ecstasy within. The time has come for me to cast aside my doubts and fears. I slide my hands up underneath her many skirts, and I hold them high, then watch as my cock sinks inside her.

She slides down onto me slowly. It is torture, for I want to thrust up into her, I want to grasp her narrow hips and pull her down onto me.

Instead, I wait. I savour the tight hold she has on me. When her backside settles on my thighs and I am as deep inside her as she can take me, she stills.

Her eyes bore deep into mine and my name forms on her lips. "Alec," she whispers. "My brother. My love."

She begins to move.

I am overwhelmed. Her fingernails dig into my shoulders, and her slick walls squeeze as she slides up and down my cock. It doesn't matter that I'm smaller than a full-grown man, because she is smaller than a full-grown woman. As we were made for immortality, as we were made to be eternally young, so were we made to fit together. We are two halves of a whole. We are all each of us will ever need. As she drives me toward my climax, I see the truth of it.

"Jane," I moan, so close. "Sister. Love."

She smiles and slips a hand between us to touch her own flesh where we are joined. She rubs and writhes upon me, crying out, her face twisting in pleasure, and then she breaks, slumping down onto me, spent, panting as if she needs the air, and she is still but for the rhythmic pulsing of her walls around me.

I grasp her hips and thrust up into her. I make her cry out with high-pitched calls of yes and please and more.

My orgasm washes over me like a great wave. Endless, unstoppable, surging until finally, it slowly fades.

We are all that is left, clinging to each other, wet with fluids, shaking. A brother, and a sister.

She rises up and looks down at me. "Now do you see?"

The shame is still there, the knowledge that what we have done is forbidden, but I nod. "Yes," I tell her. "Now I see." I know that despite the wrongness of it, we will do this again, because that shame is not strong enough to overshadow the aching loneliness we both have felt.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I haven't changed a word of this chapter from the wording of What We Can Be, the one shot that vampireisthenewblack wrote. I will just be adding onto it with future chapters. The way I see it, if it was good enough for me to want to adopt it, then it's good enough not to alter anything. From here on out, the future chapters of this story will be my own work.**

 **I haven't planned out anything concrete for this yet, so I'd love to hear your feedback and ideas for this story!**

 **All I know for certain so far, is that they are going to carry on with their newly intimate relationship and the Volturi will eventually find out about it! I haven't decided if they're forming a mating bond or just keeping each other company though, so I'd really like input in that regard especially XD**

 **-Hugs! BMW**


	2. What Happens Now?

**AN: Okay, so first off, thank you to shippergirlky, and a Guest, for reviewing chapter 1! Again, Chapter One was not my own work, but was written by vampireisthenewblack who started this as a one shot called What We Can Be. Thanks again to vampireisthenewblack for making your work available to adapt through Creative Commons, and kudos to anyone who chooses to do the same!**

 **This is the first chapter that I myself have written, and it is a little short because I want to make sure I'm going in a good direction with this before I take off and start running. Since it began as someone else's idea, I am really hoping to get good feedback and I want to be as true to the source material as possible. So please, let me know whether you think I have done that or not, and if I get a big thumbs up from all of you, then I will feel confident to grace you with some longer chapters!**

 **As always, I am not Stephenie Meyer. But I think you knew that already ;-P**

 **-Hugs! BMW**

* * *

' _Open to me, my sister, my love,_

 _my dove, my perfect one;_

 _for my head is wet with dew,_

 _my locks with the drops of the night.'_

 _Song of Songs 5:2_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: What Happens Now?**

 **Jane's POV**

"Are you going?" Alec asks me.

I don't move from my place beside him lying in his bed. My fingers continue to run through his silky hair as I contemplate the question.

"Do I have a choice, Brother? It will be mandatory to attend." I sigh, wishing nothing more than to stay wrapped in the comforting arms of my twin.

"I do not wish to go either. Maybe we could speak to Aro. He would surely understand." he suggests.

I shake my head. "No, we must not weasel out of it, though I would like nothing better. _Aro_ might understand, but the others would talk. And gossip is something I wish to avoid now. We will go and share in their joy, even if it makes us miserable." I acquiesce, beginning to untwine myself from my brother.

Before I am completely off of the bed, he reaches out. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulls me roughly back into a tight embrace, his tongue gliding lightly over the smooth skin of my throat. "Who said anything about leaving yet? There are still hours before we have to be ready for the ceremony." he whispers, leaving a trail of kisses leading up to my earlobe before nibbling it thoroughly. His breath is sending delightful shivers up my spine.

"Ready to go _again_ Alec? This would be our _sixth time_ this morning! What is it the humans say? Something about an energizer bunny? Whatever that means." I cannot help but giggle.

He growls softly as he cups my breasts possessively. "Yes well... with as many centuries of pent up frustrations as I have under my belt, you can bet I won't be sated for quite sometime, little _sister_. If ever. I am afraid my dear girl, that I simply cannot get enough of you!" And now his body joins blissfully with mine once more.

Altogether too soon, I have to bite ferociously into his pillow to keep myself from screaming out with my release. We are, after all, not alone in the castle. Following me over the edge, Alec looks around us. He laughs lightly at the shower of feathers it seems I have inadvertently caused in my frenzy. "Do not make fun of me!" I huff in a whisper. "Would you like it better if I had simply cried out and alerted all of Volterra to our coupling!?"

"Yes." he says, surprising me. With a sigh, he explains,

"Either we are doing this or we are not, Jane. What you make me feel, it transcends the barriers of law and decency. We are the exception to an age old rule Jane and I will not cower in fear that we should be discovered. While I might be ashamed of the weakness that led me to succumb to this in the first place, I am not _by any means_ ashamed of the young lady lying in my arms. I am proud to be your brother _and_ your lover, and I couldn't give two figs who knows it!"

I cannot help that my jaw drops during his declaration. _Is this really the same boy who tried to talk_ me _out of this three months ago when I first approached him? Have I really weaved_ such _a spell for him to change his tune_ this _much?_ I cannot help but be a little proud of myself at his words. Hearing him acknowledge our actions so boldly makes me feel justified and even powerful.

"Kiss me." I say, leaving no room for argument, needing to feel his lips on mine.

He smiles like a little boy who just won a prize at the carnival. "With pleasure, milady!" he laughs, proceeding to meet my mouth firmly, overtaking it with his own. I may be all of four feet eight inches, but in Alec's arms I always feel ten feet tall.

* * *

The wedding is simple, in the sense that it is simply extravagant. I will not lie and pretend that it does not hurt me to watch Aro himself give Chelsea away. I have always thought of him as our father. He sired us. He saved us. He took us in and made us feel wanted. Important. We are an asset to him, but he has also cares for us as more than that. If I thought Aro capable of love, I would even say he loves us. I do not know if it is love, but at least, it is affection and admiration.

I do not want to be jealous of Chelsea. I barely even _like_ Afton. He is not the cause of the jealousy. It is merely the fact that everyone around us keeps finding their mates. And yet here we are, a brother and a sister, resigned to belong only to each other. As much as I love Alec, I am scared of what we have and scared of what it might mean.

I have not had the courage to ask Marcus about us. I am scared to know. In the months since I first approached Alec, I have come to feel so strongly for him as more than a sister. To the point where it pains me to be separated from him. I am scared of what this might mean. I do not know which is worse. The idea that it _could_ mean something, or the idea that I _want_ it to enough, that this is all just in my head and that nothing will ever come of it.

Which is a more frightening concept? The possibility of learning you are mated to your own brother, or the possibility of spending eternity alone? If only there were another, _better_ , option for us. If only there were others out there, young ones like us. If there were anyone else to love us.

Many years ago, when we first met the Irish Coven, I thought that surely their Maggie would be young enough for my Alec. That maybe he could finally be happy. After all, there was only three years difference in their age and she is the youngest one we have met that The Guard did not destroy. It seems that the covens are all so terrified of breaking the law of Immortal Children, that they seldom even turn teenagers.

Aro will not set any specific age to the law because, as he explains, children tend to be more immature nowadays than they were back in our time. At twelve, as a human, I was practically considered an adult back before we were turned. If not for the trials, I would have been dealing with would be suitors soon enough. These days, children still attend regular school until they are seventeen or eighteen.

Alec shakes me out of my melancholy thoughts by whisking me out onto the dance floor. The wedding has passed me by in a blur and I barely even noticed the ceremonies completion or the beginning of the reception. It isn't until I look into my brother's eyes that I fully snap out of it. Then I am lost to an entirely different thought process altogether.

I momentarily forget myself. I inexcusably forget where we are and who we are and why we cannot be, and I do the unthinkable... I kiss him. Soundly and deeply on the lips. And he is too startled (and far too enamored with me) to even think of pulling away. It is not until I hear the gasps from those around us, that I realize what I have done.

We are caught.

* * *

 **AN: Oh no! What happens now!? How will the Volturi react? What do you think Marcus would make of their bonds? Are Alec and Jane meant to be mates, or will they ever manage to find love without 'keeping it in the family?' Don't forget to press review and let me know what you think!**

 **Mwah! Xoxo!**


End file.
